


Red like Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, High School AU, PTSD, Sakura Kyouko needs a hug, Squad, Suicidal Thoughts, Summer, Wakaba Mirai also needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: School is out for the summer. Naturally, this means Kyoko and her squad can all get together and have all the fun in the world. (Except Sayaka, who has to work at the ice cream parlor 7AM to 3PM.) They all stick together, and are set to have the best summer ever...until the house party where Kyoko drinks alcohol and takes things too far.





	1. Everything you need to know about the universe and the plot (but were too afraid to ask)

**Red like Roses**  
Everything you want to know about this universe and the plot (but were too afraid to ask)

**Differences from the Roseverse and the Canonverse**

  * Everyone's families are alive and happy and well. (Except Yuma. I hate her parents so she lives a happy life with her grandparents. Mirai's mother is not present, she is in jail)
  * There are no Incubators in sight, sooo no Magical Girls. (If we do that all the tragedy in the story will be cheated out of.)
  * Mitakihara Middle school has been changed to Mitakihara High School.
  * All characters go to Mitakihara High School, therefore everyone wears the same outfit at school.
  * They will also have formal and casual outfits designed by me. (you will see when I make the illustrations)
  * Kyoko and Sayaka will be in a lesbian relationship.
  * Mirai, from Kazumi Magica, has flashbacks from when her mother was an alcoholic abusive. This will be established in the chapter where everything goes wrong. (won't give spoilers)
  * Yuma, from Oriko Magica, speaks entirely in first person.
  * Overall, this is different from the psychological magical girl horror the original anime/mangas had, instead focusing on a dramatic AU.



**Characters**

  * Kyoko Sakura - the main character, in Mitakihara for a year now. She dates Sayaka and is good friends with Homura, Mami, Yuma and Mirai.
  * Sayaka Miki - Kyoko's girlfriend. She works part-time at the local ice cream parlor.
  * Mami Tomoe - The mom friend of the main cast, always giving good advice and making sure everyone is OK.
  * Homura Akemi - The protective one - the unofficial bodyguard. Will snap someone's neck if they bully Mirai or Yuma.
  * Mirai Wakaba - The light-hearted one. She is very kind and sweet, but because her mom was an alcoholic, she can get triggered to the point of flashbacks.
  * Yuma Chitose - Kyoko's best friend since elementary school. Kyoko will protect her at all costs.
  * Kazumi - A wise-cracking gothic girl. Into dark humor, but because Mirai is around she rarely does it.
  * Oriko Mikuni - Sayaka's ex-girlfriend. Causes a lot of conflict between our squad, culminating in disaster.



**What is plot?**

School is out for the summer. Naturally, this means Kyoko and her squad can all get together and have all the fun in the world. (Except Sayaka, who has to work at the ice cream parlor 7AM to 3PM.) They all stick together, and are set to have the best summer ever...until the house party where Kyoko drinks alcohol and takes things too far.

**What is this being written for?**

I am using this to tackle two tough subjects I have witnessed in my lifetime - domestic violence, and remorse leading to suicidal thoughts. The more you read the story, the more you see just how changed I have been by these events. I normally wouldn't consider myself the type of person to make this...but I had to let everything out in text and art. I hope you all enjoy.

**And now, a disclaimer:**

This story is rated M. The source material was pretty dark to begin with, but this tackles my own demons in a different universe. As such, mature themes will be tackled, including: domestic violence, children witnessing abuse, PTSD, self-harm and suicidal guilt. Anyone under the age of 16, flee. Flee now.


	2. Beginning of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, establishing the characters and their personalities.
> 
> "Te amo, she says to me" - Rihanna

**Dong, dong, dong, dong...**  
**...dong, dong, dong, dong.**

  
The sound the Mitakihara High School's bell made, as it was time to leave. It's last sound, before a yellow-and-black clad group of six left their classroom, ready to take on the rest of the world without school, for a whole summer.  
Walking out, Kyoko Sakura was more excited than ever. "Wahoo! Good riddance, school! Screw this dump! It's SUMMER! Yippie!" She yelled.

"Oh, pipe down," said Mami Tomoe. "The one who should be getting excited here is Yuma."

"EVERYONE should be excited, Mami," Kyoko told her.

"...sure. Anyway, what do you guys want to do first?" Mami asked.

"My girlfriend, Sayaka, is almost done with her ice cream parlor shift. I'll go visit her," Kyoko answered.

"Good idea, Kyoko," Mami replied. "Get me some lemon meringue."

"OK. Bye," Kyoko said.

"Bye," Mami replied.

And with that, Kyoko left her friends, walking endlessly down the sidewalk to get to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

It's a long walk, passing by many of the usual sights on this fine day: people walking their dogs, parents reuniting with their children after school, people lining up for food. What fun times they are having for the summer, Kyoko appreciates.

Oh yeah. It's _way_ too fucking hot outside. But Kyoko pays the sensation no mind, for she was going to see Sayaka. When it's hot outside, cold ice cream and a girl with turquoise hair and azure eyes always makes things worth it.

Eventually, she's made it. 'It's Summer!! Get your popsicles and meringue!! Summer Season Only,' the sign reads, and the sight was never more welcoming.

As soon as she walks in, the vibe has changed. A pastel room surrounds her, all sorts of delicious ice creams being snacked on by the people. Talking (and occasional coughs) sound from the happy people. Over the radio, a Top 40 song plays - the same one that every god damn radio plays every god damn hour. Kyoko doesn't mind - it's quite catchy.

But the sight that she can't keep her eyes off of, is Sayaka. Creamy skin, alluring gaze, lips of an angel...God, Kyoko can't get enough of it. And when she says, "Hey there, my love," Kyoko tries so damn hard not to squee in front of the whole parlor.

"Hello, sweetheart," Kyoko replies. "Chocolate sundae for me, and lemon meringue for Mami, please."

"Coming up, darling," Sayaka replies, and Kyoko didn't feel more lucky. Such a fine girl, making ice cream for her...to think that their arguing back in middle school would evolve into such a loving relationship was something marvelous to behold.  
Kyoko waits and waits - and then the sundae and meringue arrives. She won't touch the meringue until it's time to leave and she can give it to Mami, so right now, she just sits down and enjoys the sundae.

And, holy shit.

Holy fucking shit.

It's _delicious_.  
The taste of chocolate ice cream, the chocolate sauce, and the cherry in her mouth - Sayaka is a pro at this stuff. Kyoko savors every bit of the sundae, to the point she's practically polishing off her bowl.

Sayaka Miki is a very good ice cream parlor worker.

So good, her tips are massive, Kyoko assumes.

Sayaka has recently gotten the job - she gave up the last day of school to work at the ice cream parlor for her first day. She and Kyoko didn't like each other very much at first - until Kyoko comforted her after a nasty bullying session from the other kids. It started as a friendship - and eventually, when they went to Disney World together, it turned into a romance. One they would cherish for years to come, and one they are still in, demonstrated today.

* * *

As soon as Sayaka's shift has ended, and it's time to go back to Mami's flat - the hang out group for the girls - they hold hands, and walk out together, back out into the world. It isn't getting very dark yet, since it's only 3:15. There are still plenty of people hanging out outside, doing all the things Kyoko had seen them doing earlier.

The cold ice cream in Kyoko's system had cooled her off from the hot outside, so it's like slow burn now. Slow enough that they make it to Mami's flat without being sweaty messes. Kyoko knocks, and Mami answers, delighted to see her meringue. She takes the meringue and lets the couple in, her citrine eyes feeling welcoming to the two.

Mami's house is very luxury - no flat screen TVs, but some of Kyoko's friends had brought their laptops and tablets. The smell of tea and cake fills the room, creating an aura of welcomeness that Mami's eyes had started.

Kyoko sees all her other friends doing something. Homura Akemi is studying for next year already, Mirai and Yuma were watching videos on the laptop, and Kazumi was waiting for her blackberry tea to finish brewing.

Kyoko Sakura has plenty of friends. The space in her heart is all filled up - for they all have each other's backs.

"Oh, tea is almost ready, Kazumi," Mami says. "As for Kyoko, make yourself at my house."

Kyoko smiles, because God, Mami's voice is so angelic. Like Mami's voice is a harp and her voicebox is a musician - making a sweet melody out of her vocals.

Kyoko decides to try some of the red velvet cake that Mami had baked that evening. The same cake she had noticed Mirai and Yuma were eating as they watched those videos.

A bite in, and Kyoko had determined - if Sayaka Miki is good at making ice cream, Mami Tomoe is the cake version of that.

The mellow taste of red velvet in her mouth is heavenly, highlighted by the sweet taste of ivory frosting. It's so good for Kyoko - she polishes it like she did the sundae.

Kyoko Sakura is grateful to know people who make dessert this fucking good.

Kazumi's tea had already finished, so Kyoko decided to get herself a tea and another slice of red velvet cake. It's an apple & cinnamon tea, something that brings him back to every fall - eating apple pie and pumpkin spice versions of things, in time for Autumn. An aesthetic that Kyoko loves to death.

When the tea is ready, she sips and all the memories of last Thanksgiving come back - the pumpkin spice coffee, the apple pie, the turkey, the mashed potatoes and gravy. A tradition for family - and Kyoko would take a bullet for the rest of her family. Especially her little sister Momo.

She sits down with Mirai and Yuma. They are so happy and sweet, she appreciates. It's hard to believe the two of them suffered hardships - Yuma having been abused before being saved by her grandparents, and what Mirai had to witness at the hands of her mother.

They're laughing innocently, enjoying the cake and the tea, watching videos of cats and dogs and what not. They seem to have a soft spot for animals - in one particularly cute video with a baby kitten, Mirai damn near breaks down crying.  
Homura, having finished her study, sits down with Mami. Homura and Mami show each other their work, helping each other and correcting mistakes. Kyoko wishes she wasn't so lazy about her schoolwork and studied like they did. But, oh well, it's summer. No need to worry about it anymore... at least, not for three months.

Kyoko is certain about one thing...

...this is going to be the best. Summer. Ever.


End file.
